guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Profession Changer
Profession Changers are NPCs who can change a character's secondary profession. They will only offer to change your secondary profession once you have ascended and fulfill a one-time requirement for each secondary you want to be able to switch to. When changing their secondary profession, the player will temporarily lose access to all of his skills for his old secondary profession, and in return be given the "basic outfit" of skills for his new secondary, unless this is not the first time you've switched to this new secondary profession. Any skills you may have already acquired for your previous secondary profession will still be available to you should you choose to change back, including any Elite skills you have captured. Also, your Ranger pet will not be lost if you choose to not have Ranger as your secondary class. It will still be available if you choose to change back. Availability by Campaign *See Profession changer differences for help deciding on which core class changer to use. Core Any PvP characters and roleplaying characters can change their secondary profession at the Profession Changer NPC in the Great Temple of Balthazar on the Battle Isles. The profession changer charges a one-time 500 for each secondary profession you want to be able to switch to. He does not charge for those professions which your character has already changed to before, and does not charge to change the secondary professions of PvP characters. PvE characters must be ascended or Weh no Su, or must have completed the quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. Campaign-specific professions require their respective campaigns. Prophecies In the Prophecies Campaign, there are six profession changers (for the six core professions). Each of them (except the ones corresponding to your current professions) will offer you a "<''profession''>'s Path" quest. By completing the quest you will be able to change your secondary profession to the associated profession. After that, the drop down menu found under the Skills and Attributes panel can then be used to be switch your secondary profession any time your character is in a persistent location. After completing any of the "<''profession''>'s Path" quests, you should visit the Profession changer in the Great Temple of Balthazar to unlock further skills for each of the secondary professions you just unlocked via the quests. This will allow you to save some amount of money, as the Core skills don't completely match with the skills you just unlocked via the quest. Factions In the Factions Campaign, there is only one profession changer, Senji, who charges a one-time 500 for each secondary you want to be able to switch to. He does not charge for those that you have already unlocked with him or other profession changers. Senji is like the core Profession Changer NPC except that characters must be Weh no Su to reach him, he cannot be accessed by PvP characters. Any secondary profession you have already unlocked for that character can be changed here, even those from Nightfall. Nightfall In the Nightfall Campaign, the secondary profession changer is Zuwarah for the price of 500 . She is located in the Command Post outside of Sunspear Sanctuary. She only appears after you complete the quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. Prophecies and Factions characters must still be either Ascended or Weh no Su before being allowed to change their secondary profession here, either of the two will work regardless of a character's native campaign. Example: A Prophecies character can become only Weh no Su and still change their profession in the Command Post without Ascending in the Crystal Desert, the reverse is also true for Factions characters. Notes *Once a profession has been unlocked, you can switch amongst your unlocked secondary professions easily via the attributes panel (default shortcut "K"). See also *Profession changer differences Category:NPCs by type Category:Research needed